WWE Short Stories
by 0FanFictionAddiction0
Summary: This is my first time writing. This is all going to be very goofy (Well most of them) WWE stories. Please review if you guys would like to.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, in this first story I'm going to be posting a couple shorts but if I get enough support then I will do an entire story... also I am making up my own matches just to let you know and I own none of the superstars and logos I may or may not use. Now without further ado lets get on with my first story

Chapter 1: A Hardy Laugh

June 23th 2003

Matt Hardy was currently in a tables match with the big red monster Kane at SummerSlam. He was doing a pretty impressive job, but he let his guard down.

Kane was able to break out of the Twist of Fate and chokeslam Matt through the table.

The bell rang and Kane's music started to blare through the arena. He didn't see Matt come back behind him, and groaned in agony as he was given a low blow.

About a hour later, Matt had gotten ready to get in the taxi when he was grabbed from behind, and the Undertaker had warned "You better watch your back Hardy." He turned to see Jeff and Lita getting into the taxi. Matt looked back to see the Phenom had disappeared.

Back at the hotel the three Team Extreme members got into bed around midnight.

Matt had woken up about 3 hours later to a very disturbing sound. He tried to wake up Jeff, but his little brother would not budge.

"Lita I swear if you and Jeff are trying to scare me then you better get ready to be hit with an alarm clock." He got frustrated and turned on the lamp beside him. He screamed when he saw the Brothers of Destruction standing in front of the bed.

Kane had cried out when his head got hit by the alarm clock.

"I told you I would do it, so you better watch out or else I'll grab the remote." This made the two demons come closer, and then grabbed Matt by the throat. Matt suddenly couldn't breathe as he was slung into the air and slammed down through a coffee table. That was when he woke up to Lita holding his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Jeff and Lita ran out into the hallway as an alarm clock hit the hallway wall along with a very angry Matt with a lamp.

"I told you he wouldn't take this lightly." Jeff had huffed out. "SHUT UP JEFF, RUUUUNNNN!" Lita yelled out.

This was going to be a long night Jeff had thought to himself.

 ** _THE END_** Well guys I know it's not to good, but hey I'm just starting. If you guys have any request for a short than please let me know. Please review, because you guys have got to let me know what I need to work on, and what you guys thought of it. Thank you guys so much for reading and I will probably have another short story out in 3 to 4 days.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I got this chapter idea from a guest and that happened to be my first review. Thanks to whoever that was, and please feel free to give more ideas.

Chapter 2: I've got Two Words for You

Backstage at RAW, superstars got out of the way as they saw Vince McMahon hustling down the halls in a very angry manner. At the moment he was looking for Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

 ** _BRIEF FLASHBACK_** "Hunter I gotta say, that this is one of the best pranks of all time." Shawn Michaels had said while he spray painted the words "Suck It" on Mr. McMahon's private jet. Hunter laughed and replied back "And if he's not down with that..."

The Game couldn't finish the trademark phrase, because of several security guards running down to them. "Hey Hunt..." Shawn said. "Do you hear that noise?"

"Oh relax Shawn thats just the sound of several angry McMahon henchmen charging at us." Triple H assured him. Shawn then replied, "Oh well in that case..." Shawn super kicks 3 men back to back.

"Say, that looks pretty fun. Why don't you send one my way." Hunter winks at Shawn and HBK super kicks a guard right into Hunter's famous Pedigree. After ten fun and painful minutes, the two DX members stppd surrounded by unconscious guards.

"Now where were we Hunter?" Shawn asked in a very peculiar manner. Hunter now goes to finish his sentence from earlier. "And if he's not down with that, then i got two words for you..." Shawn and Hunter both finish it off with "...SUCK IT!"The two then go back to spray painting green and black all over the jet.

 ** _FLASHBACK OVER_**

Mr.Mcmahon was looking every where for DX, but had little luck. "Where the hell are those two idiots?" By some luck Vince heard a familiar voice coming from inside ome of the closets that were spread throughout the arena. The CEO aggressively opened the door, only to recieve a blast of green slime blasting him in the face.

Vince wasn't really surprised to see a stereo with a recording of HBK's voice playing from it, he chuckled for a second. But as soon as that funny feeling went away, he was shaking with rage.

The two "idiots" appeared behind him, and said, "And if your not down for that then I got two words for you... SUCK IT!" Vince turned around to see Shawn and Hunter laughing hard.

Vince started to laugh too, "Yeah well I have to words for you... YOUR FIRED!"

 ** _THE END_**

Well guys that does it for my second short story. Let me know if there are any characters you would like to see next. Thanks so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to give a shout out to morelli.doy for giving me the idea of using Edge and Christian for this chapter. And also i got another idea from a guest about using Stone Cold, so you guys can possibly expect him in the next story. And also guys I know I put Micheal Cole and Jerry Lawler in here as the commentators, but just go with it.

Chapter 3: The Charismatic Duo

The bell rang giving Christian and his opponent Jack Swagger the cue to start the match. It was for the ECW championship, so of course the two fought their hardest for it.

Swagger had gotten Captain Charisma down with a powerbomb, and went for the cover. "It looks like Swagger will be the new champion... WAIT OH MY!" Micheal Cole couldn't finish his sentence and the ref couldn't finish the count.

The Rated R Superstar Edge came out onto the ramp, and charged down into the ring. Jack turned to deliver a powerbomb but Edge ducked under then bounced off the ropes and delivered a spear.

Jack went down and the bell rang signaling that the match had ended with a DQ. Christian felt like his eyes were going to pop out after seeing his best friend Edge so suddenly. The two hugged and cheered with the crowd. "It looks like Edge and Christian have been reunited in the ring once more." Jerry Lawler had announced.

 ** _BACKSTAGE AT ECW_**

"Edge, I can't believe your here man but why?" Christian asked. Edge then of course smirked at him and said, "Well Christian, it's been a while since we've hung out and I really didn't need Swagger becoming the champion. The two agreed and went to a bar to hang out.

Now at the bar, Edge had ordered them a few drinks to get things started. They talked for a while before Zeb Colter walked in. Edge and Christian looked at him before getting up to see what he wanted. "Now boys, as I recall earlier tonight, you sir Edge had taken away the ECW championship from my superstar. " Edge of couse acted innocent but this only made Colter even more mad.

Zeb tried to keep his cool and gave the boys his idea, "Now WWE's Hell in a Cell is coming up soon. So why don't we make this a little interesting." Christian told him to keep going. "Why don't we have a two on two. It would be you two versus Jack Swagger and an opponent of my choosing. It would be for the ECW and the World Heavyweight Championship."

Edge and Christian discussed for a minute on what to do, "Edge I really think we should do this. I get the ECW and you get the World Heavyweight." Edge then said that both title were vacant at the time, so this should work out pretty good.

The three all came to an agreement with the match. Once Zeb left the two started to talk, "I wonder who the mystery tag team partner will be?" Christian asked. "Oh don't worry about it. It will probably be Regal or something." Edge stated. And with that the two drank even more and went home.

 ** _A WEEK LATER_**

"Hello everybody and welcome to Hell in a Cell." Micheal Cole announced into the mic. Jerry then sprang in, "For tonight's main event we have Christian and Edge against Jack Swagger and a mystery partner of Zeb Colter's choosing."

After a couple hours of matches, it was time for Edge and Christian to head down to the ring. Once they were down there, Jack Swagger then came out all loud and American as usual.

"Alright everybody it is time to see who the partner will..." Jerry said. Everyone was silent as the anticipation built on to see who it could possibly be. Could he be from ECW or Smackdown, or even RAW.

The crowd cheered loud as the mystery tag partner came down . "NO WAY, IS IT REALLY HIM? IS HE REALLY BACK. NO WAY IT'S...IT'S..." **_TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **Alright guys that is going to be part one of the Edge and Christian chapter. Who do you think the mystery partner will be. Let me know what you guys think and also if you have any more characters for stories then let me know that as well. Thank you all so much for reading.**


	4. Brief Update

Hey guys this is just an update to let you know how I'm going to be doing things for these shorts. What I do to keep you guys happy is post a chapter every day. Of course this update does not count. Anyway here is how the schedule for the week is going to go for right now.

Today:Edge and Christian Part 2

Saturday:Stone Cold and ?????

Sunday:Shield and Renee and possibly The Rock and Booker T

Yeah so Sunday is a double upload. I'm going to keep going until I'm around 20 to 25 short stories. After I reach that point then I will do a full long story since you guys are already commenting and putting this in your favorites list. Thank you guys so much for reading.

P.S. Edge and Christian should be out around 6 or 7 tonight.


	5. I Dun Goofed

Guys I am so sorry... I said i was gonna upload this weekend, and I failed. I just really wanted to enjoy the weekend since it was nice weather. Yet that is no excuse guys Im sorry and I qill do better to stay on my promises. Now I know i said i was gonna post everyday, but I changed mind. I gonna upload on week days and take weekends off unless I really want to upload on weekends. This will never happen again unless its a very serious situation. So tomorrow I will upload two chapters and then Tuesday I will upload two chapters and then Wednesday we will be back to a normal schedule.


	6. Chapter 3 Pt2

Hey guys sorry for the delay, but here is part 2

Chapter 3 Pt.2: The Mystery Partner

"OH MY GOD IT'S REY MYSTERIO!" Michael Cole shouted to the WWE universe. The audience went nuts as Mysterio's theme played.

After Rey got in the ring and finished up his entrance, Swagger got in the ring as well as Edge and Christian. The cell came down over the ring and the bell rang. Mysterio immediately went for a hurricanrana whip on Edge. Christian got in the way and dropkicked Rey out of the way. Rey rolled out of the ring leaving Swagger with the duo. Edge went for a spear, but it was cut short with Jack going for a tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Christian took the opportunity to go for a killswitch, but Swagger threw him into the ropes which sent him into the cell wall.

Jack Swagger did not see Edge come up behind him, and Edge delivered a spear. He went for the cover, but Jack kicked out and immediately grabbed Edge's leg and started to put him in the ankle lock. Edge screamed in pain and wanted to tap out so badly. Thankfully Christian went for a killswitch, but Rey broke it up and threw Edge and Christian in to the ropes. Then a 619 was them given to both of them.

The crowd yelled and booed as the cover was made, but yet again they kicked out. Edge was tired of this and decided to finish this once and for all. He speared Rey as Christian speared Swagger. They got the cover and the championships. The crowd cheered for them, and the show had ended on a good note.

 ** _THE END_** **Sorry this chapter was so short, but hey I got another chapter to do after this one. Please review and give me more ideas for short stories. Thank you guys so much for reading.**


	7. Chapter 4

Alright guys just like I said I would post two chapters today so plz enjoy.

Chapter 4: Raisin' Hell

It was a hour after the ending match of Raw is War. Stone Cold was in the back with a six pack, hanging with Road Dogg and Rikishi. They talked and drank for a while until Steve was called up to Vince's office.

Steve drunkenly stumbled his way down there to find Vince in a not so good mood. "AUSTIN WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TONIGHT?"

 ** _FLASHBACK_** The Rock was in the ring alongside Vince and Shane McMahon. Stone Cold came out with a big truck and blasted the three with so many gallons of beer.

 ** _Back to an Angry Vince_** Steve could still smell the beer coming off him like he had some serious radiation. He chuckled which made the boss yell at him for two minutes straight. Stone Cold eventually grew tired of it and gave him a stunner while pouring beer onto him making it smell up the office.

He left but the Rock threw him into a wall. And he now stood face to face with a very angry and smelly Shane and Vince McMahon along with the Rock. They cornered him and started to bust him up, but DX came in and helped Austin out of the situation. When the three were down, DX left except for Triple H and Shawn Michael's. They talked and laughed at them, but SCSA stunned both DX members.

Steve returned back to Road Dogg and Rikishi to where they drank some more.

By the end of the night Steve, Rikishi, and Road Dogg were all arrested for driving under the influence.

 ** _THE END_** **Yup, I know these two chapters are not my best work, but hey I delivered didn't I lol. Now I only have three more chapters planned, so I need some more ideas soon. I also noticed you guys are giving me mostly legends, but feel free to give new gen. superstars. Thank you guys so much for reading.**


End file.
